Dawsey Family One-Shot Series
by Justicerocks
Summary: A series of individual one-shots based on Gabby, Matt and their five kids. Please read first chapter for information and let me know of your prompts.
1. Christmas Tree Lighting

**A\N: **After looking at the promo pics for Chicago Fire episode 3.10 "Santa Bites" on my friends blog. After just a little thinking I decided that I'd write the story and turn it into the first one-shot Dawsey family one-shot series. I figured we could all use some cute Dawsey family one-shots in our lives :) This series is going to be prompt based, so if you have any prompts (words, ideas, songs,) you'd like me to use just review (I accept anonymous reviews), DM me or you can send me a tweet on Twitter, I have almost the same user name (**Twitter Handle: Justicerocks11). **I'll write the prompt and add it as a chapter here and say who its for. The prompts can be anything to do with the Dawsey family in this story and don't have to be in order ( ex. next one can jump ahead or behind in years). Hope this all makes sense and have fun and start thinking about those Dawsey family ideas.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas Tree Lighting<strong>

Eight year old Addison knelt down to help her younger sister, four year old Sophia with her coat. Addison had inherited her father's blonde hair, skin tone and blue eyes. She was also becoming quite a leader and was always glad to help out with her younger siblings.

"Soph," She held out the pink glove, "Spread your hands out."

The young girl smiled and let her older sister help her. She had light brown hair and green-blue eyes, she was probably the most easy-going of her siblings as she hardly ever got upset, unless or course someone hurt her, as she could be very sensitive.

"I'm so impressed with you Addie," Matt Casey walked into the coat room carrying two year old Isabelle, "You're a great help."

Addison smiled, "Thanks Dad," The second grader looked up at her father, "Is Mom getting Jake ready?" She asked of her eight-month-old brother.

"Yeah and Jordi is coming too," He spoke of his six year old son, who as he spoke walked into the coatroom.

"Daddy," He dragged his feet over to his father and looked up at him, "Mommy's not ready yet?" He pouted.

"Mommy has to get Jake ready bud," He zipped up the boy's coat and handed him a hat.

Jordi looked at the hat, "Can I wear the fire-fighter one?"

Matt laughed to himself; he could have known that his son was going to ask for that. Out of all his five children Jordi was a spitting image of him and love everything he did.

"Here buddy," He handed him another hat, this one the one he wanted.

"Thanks Daddy," The boy smiled and put the hat on.

"Alright baby," Matt turned his attention to his daughter who was beginning to get restless in his arms, like her mother she always needed to be on the go. "Lets get you all ready."

"Daddy," The girl looked up at her father as he sat her down on the floor and began collecting all of her things.

"Me do?" The two year old asked. "Up," She pointed to her coat and looked at what Jordi was doing with his coat.

"You want to try putting on your coat like that?" Matt asked his daughter and wasn't surprised when she nodded her head, "Alright honey," He set the coat on the ground, "Stand here," He touched the hood of the coat.

Isabelle stood and walked to the other side of the coat and grabbed it with a full fist and threw it over her head, "No on," She pouted miserably as she saw her actions had not gotten her coat on.

"Oh sweetie," Matt had to bite back a laugh, "You don't throw it. Here do you want my help?"

"No!" She shook her blonde head of curls, "Me do!"

"Oh boy," He sighed and knew that this was going to be one of those times where it would be impossible to get her to do anything she couldn't do herself.

"Isabelle's funny," Jordi watched his sister's actions with amusement.

"Yeah," Sophia agreed as she got her boots on.

"No, she needs help," Addison, who was already all dressed walked to her sister, "Do you want my help?"

Isabelle looked up at her older sister, "No!" She tried again to put her coat on.

"Okay," Isabelle simply walked away.

"Sweetheart let Daddy help you. We're going to miss the tree lighting.

"No Daddy," The toddler pouted.

"Uh-oh," Gabby walked in carrying a very warm looking Jacob.

"My thought's exactly," Matt echoed his wife's thoughts. Walking towards her he took Jacob out of her arms and whispered, "Maybe you could help her. After all she is just like you."

Gabby playfully punched his shoulder.

"Owe," He mocked hurt and she smiled and kissed his lips.

"Ewe!" The kids responded almost all in-sync.

Both adults laughed, "Alright is everyone almost ready?" Matt looked at all of his children.

"No!" Sophia giggled, "Daddy and Mommy and Jake and Issy."

"You're to smart for me," He smiled and got Jake's snowsuit and without a major fuss managed to get it on the infant, he put his mitts on, knowing they'd be taken off and a hat as well. Boots somehow also managed to come off but Matt knew all of these things needed to be worn.

"Help," Isabelle finally looked up, "Mommy," She added.

"All right sweetie," Gabby shrugged her coat on and walked over to her daughter. She got her ready and then finished getting ready herself.

They drove to the park and were not surprised to find lots of people already surrounding the un-lit Christmas tree. The family of seven all walked to find a spot and got somewhat settled in.

"Daddy can you pick me up?" Addison asked, "I can't see."

"Me too!" Sophia and Isabelle said.

"Okay girls, Addie you can climb on my shoulders," He knelt down and helped his daughter up, then standing up he lifted both of his younger girls and settled them on each hip. "Everyone can see now?"

"Not me Daddy," Jordi said.

"Here bud," Gabby shifted Jacob in her arms and knelt down and helped the boy onto her back.

The lighting of the Christmas tree took place a little while later.

"So pretty," Addison looked in awe as all of the lights appeared on the tall Christmas tree, "I like the star."

"Me too!" Jordi said, "I like all the different lights."

"Daddy," Isabelle rubbed her eyes.

"We'll be home soon sweetheart," He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and looked at his wife, Jacob was asleep and he could tell that even Jordi was beginning to get tired.

The mayor said a few words and then the crowd dispersed, some were going to the outdoor ice skating rink or to get refreshments and others were heading home, Matt and Gabby walked with the large crows towards the parking lot. When they reached the car Isabelle was almost asleep and the rest of the kids were fading as well.

It wasn't even eight o'clock yet but it was dark and they had been outside for almost an hour and a half. Plus Isabelle only had short nap.

"Daddy I'm not tired yet," Addison said as she and Jordi made their way into the back of the van and got into their booster seats.

"You can look at books when we get home," Matt told her, "But only until Mommy and I get Sophia asleep.

Addison and Sophia shared a room and Jacob and Isabelle shared a room as well. Six-year-old Jordi had the smallest room all to himself. Matt and Gabby though, were hoping in a year and a half that they could move Jordi into Jacob's room and Isabelle into Sophia's room letting Addison, the oldest have her own room.

Once the family of seven was home Matt and Gabby got the tired children out of their winter clothes and up stairs and ready for bed. Gabby got the youngest two settled while Matt tackled the job of settling the oldest three. Sophia was easy as the girl was half asleep already, all he did was put her in pajamas and give her, her favourite toy, a stuffed monkey and tuck her into bed. Jordi was getting ready in his room and Matt knew he was usually good about keeping quiet still he went to check on him and wasn't surprised to find that even he had fallen asleep on his bed. Matt tucked him in and kissed the side of his head. Addison was the hardest one to get to sleep, the eight year old no matter how helpful she was at helping with her younger siblings was a nightmare to get to sleep, as she insisted she wasn't tired; even when it was obvious she was.

Tonight was no different and she stood still in her clothes with her arms crossed as Matt entered the room, "Daddy I'm not tired."

"Addie we've all had a long day; can you just get changed and look at a book in bed."

"I can't read in the dark.

"Mommy and Daddy gave you a flashlight."

"But sometimes books are boring," She complained.

"You have quiet toys too," He added.

"Daddy…." She whined.

"No," He was determined to get her out of this phase, "Get changed Addison."

"No."

"Addison Leslie Casey," He looked strictly at her, "You get changed right now."

She sighed but did as she was told and was still getting changed when Gabby walked in and saw her, "Addison are you giving Daddy a hard time?"

"No," She swiftly lied,

"Oh Addison don't lie to your mother," Matt told her, "That's not nice. Now enough games you finish getting changed and you get into bed."

"Yes," She put on her pants and walked towards her bed; she got her flashlight and her books on her bedside table and looked at them, reading quietly to herself.

"Goodnight baby," Gabby walked over and kissed her head.

"Goodnight," She replied back and after kissing her father as well she watched her parents leave the room.

"Oh what a day," Matt ran his hands over his face as he and Gabby walked into their bedroom.

Gabby chuckled, "Yeah it was," She smiled and kissed his lips, "It was fun though. All of us being home and playing outside with the kids."

"Yeah," He agreed, "I really do love the life we have," He took off his shirt and changed into a pair of sweat pants before climbing into bed where Gabby already lay snug in a pair of fleece pajamas.

"Me too," She snuggled close to him. They had been married for nearly nine years and had started a family almost right away; now nine years later they had five beautiful children.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>So, what did you think? Please review and let me know, also can't wait to see what promts you guys come up with :)


	2. First Day of School

**A\N 1: **Sorry its taken me so long to update this series again; my beta reader and I were going over the ages to see what would work best for the story. Here is what we decided Addison 8 (birthday in March) Jordi 5 (birthday in July) Sophia 4 (birthday in May) Isabelle 2 (birthday in November) Jacob 1 (birthday in August) Also where I live we have full day every day Kindergarten for both JK and SK age children, so that's what I'm going to use for the story. Also I know that Catholic School's aren't funded in the U.S. so thats's why I'm calling the school a private school.

**A\N 2: **This one-shot is for **ItsWhatIWrite **who asked for a first day of school.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

* * *

><p><strong>First Day of School <strong>

The alarm clock woke Gabby up at five thirty; rolling over she discovered Matt wasn't beside her. Sitting up in bed she heard the shower on and got out of bed and was about to go and join him when the door opened and two pairs of little feet walked in.

"Mommy," Sophia looked up at her mother smiling as she had dressed herself in her uniform, her white tights were on backwards and her hair was a mess but she managed to get her jumper on the right way. "I'm all ready!" She announced proudly.

"Oh sweetheart," Gabby smirked as she looked at her four-year-old daughter, "Big school isn't for a few hours."

"Oh," She pouted. She was excited about starting Junior Kindergarten and going to big school like her older brother and sister.

"How about you sit here and wait until Daddy comes out of the shower."

"Yay!" She nodded and scrambled up onto the bed and watched as Gabby tried to find something to wear.

The water stopped and Gabby said into the washroom, "We have a little visitor so get dressed!"

"You're funny," Sophia giggled.

Matt walked back into the room in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and looked at Sophia, "One of my favourite little visitors. Why aren't you still sleeping? Daddy wishes he was in bed," He winked at Gabby.

"I'm excited Daddy!" She jumped up and exclaimed, "Big school! Big school!"

"Oh, is that today?" He faked not knowing as he lifted her up, "I didn't think it was."

"Daddy!" She pouted.

"Okay, okay," He chuckled and kissed her forehead, "Is your sister up?"

"I woked her up but she went back to sleep."

"Yeah I bet she did," He shared a look with Gabby. The eight year old did not want to go to bed the previous night.

"I'm hungry," Sophia suddenly announced.

"Well lets go downstairs as see what we can make for breakfast," Matt carried her out of the bedroom.

When they got down into the kitchen he sat her down on the ground, "What do you think we should make everyone for breakfast?"

"Pancakes!" She ran excitedly to where the child sized aprons were hanging and put one on, then she went to the table and dragged a chair over to the counter and climbed on. "I'm all ready!"

Matt laughed, she loved cooking and baking and helped Gabby or himself in the kitchen whenever she could. "Okay well let's get out the pancake mix,"

Matt and Sophia were making their third batch of pancakes when Gabby walked into the kitchen carrying one-year-old Jacob and two year old Isabella's hand.

"Jake woke up crying because he was hungry, woke Issy up," Gabby put Jacob in a high chair and carried Isabella into the living room and laid her down on the couch.

"Mama," She rubbed her eyes tiredly and gripped her favourite teddy bear and blanket tightly.

"Go back to sleep baby," She kissed her forehead.

Isabelle rolled onto her side and curled into a ball and put her blanket in her mouth and fell back to sleep.

Grabbing a few quiet toys and books Gabby carried them into the kitchen and put them on Jacob's highchair.

"Mommy watch!" Sophia began stirring the pancake batter, which was already splattered along the kitchen walls the counter and drawers.

"I see sweetheart, now are you going to help cleanup after your finished cooking?"

"No." She answered honestly, "Big school."

"Oh no sweetheart, part of cooking is cleaning-up. When we're finished making breakfast you can help me cleanup," Matt told her, "You'll still have plenty of time to get to big school."

"Okay Daddy," She continued stirring and mixing the ingredients together for Matt to put on the stove.

A little before seven thirty Gabby went upstairs to wake up Jordi and Addison for school. "Jordi," She knocked on the door and walked in, smiling at the sight of the five-year-old half hanging over the bed, "Up you get buddy. It's time for school."

Jordi grunted in his sleep but didn't move.

"Lets go Jordi," Gabby took off the covers, "Get changed and we have pancakes for breakfast."

Jordi opened is eyes and looked at his mother, "I'm to tired," He whined.

"I've been up since five thirty you can get up now. Come on lets go."

He frowned but did as he was told and got up and walked to his closet to get a shirt and pants to wear to school.

"I'll come back and check on you after I wake up your sister," Gabby told her son as she walked out of the room, "Don't go back to sleep."

"Uh-huh," Jordi nodded a tired response.

Gabby walked down the hall and into Addison and Sophia's room where eight year old Addison was still sleeping soundly, "Addison," She walked into the room and towards her daughter's bed, "Lets go sweetheart time to get up for school."

"No," She yawned, "I'm tired."

"Then you should go to bed earlier," She pulled the covers off her, "Come on Addison let's go."

Addison still didn't move.

"Addison," Gabby shook her awake again, "This isn't funny."

"Mommy I'm tired!"

"Then you need to listen and go to bed earlier," She spoke again and when the eight year old still didn't respond she gently lifted her up off the bed and into standing position, "Right now Addison lets go, get dressed in your uniform."

Still rubbing her eyes and yawning Addison got dressed and as usual was the last one down to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Finish eating and then come and finish packing your lunch," Gabby instructed her.

"Okay," Addison began to eat her pancakes."

Sophia came up to her older sister grinning widely, "Can you sit beside me?"

"Where?"

"On the big bus tonight."

"Yeah sure," She swallowed some pancake and took a drink of orange juice,

"Yay!" She cheered happily and skipped away again.

"I don't like school," Addison mumbled grumpily, "I don't have any friends in my class." She was disappointed and upset as she was spilt up from her two best friends.

"You'll make friends sweetheart," Gabby promised her as she walked over to the counter and began packing things into her lunch bag.

"Mommy," Isabella walked into the kitchen rubbing her eyes, "Tired."

"Oh baby," Matt cooed and walked over and picked her up.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Sophia looked at her parents, "All ready?" She picked up her new backpack. "Big school," She announced proudly.

"In a few minutes sweetheart," Gabby promised her as she walked into the washroom and grabbed a comb and began combing back Jordi's hair.

"Mom!" The five year old complained as he ate his pancakes, "Stop!"

"Jordi you cannot go to school with your hair sticking up I'm sorry."

"Daddy's hair sticks up all the time," He looked at her.

"Yeah well I can't tell Daddy what to do."

"You sure about that?" Matt chimed in and winked at her, something that went un-noticed by all of their children.

"Alright now we can go," Gabby saw the time on the stove.

"YAY!" Sophia cheered as she ran into the coatroom and quickly got ready.

"Why are you happy?" Addison asked as she fragged her feet in after her.

"Big school," She smiled and looked at her older sister, "Like you. I go to big school like you," She pronounced every word and walked up to her and hugged her.

Addison hugged her back and smiled at her younger sister. She continued getting ready and soon the family was off on their way to the local Private Catholic Elementary School.

"Okay Addie," Matt looked at his oldest, "You can go to the playground right?" He asked as he saw other children already running around on the playground.

The eight year old nodded her head, "I can Daddy," She turned and hugged him.

"I love you and I promise you'll make new friends."

Gabby who was trying to hold back an over-excited Sophia looked at her oldest daughter, she couldn't believe she was going into grade three already, "You're going to have a great day."

"I love you Mommy," She hugged her mother as best she could as Gabby was carrying Jacob and had picked up a very restless Sophia.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Sophia pointed to the Kindergarten entrance, "Lets go!"

"Okay sweetheart we're going," Gabby kissed the top of her head and with Matt behind her carrying Isabelle and holding Jordi's hand. Walking into the entrance they saw lots of other parents and children with their Kindergarten age children. There were two JK classes and three SK classes and Matt and Gabby decided to drop Jordi off first.

"Look bud here's your cubby," Matt pointed to one of the cubby's that had his name on it, "You remember you keep your things there right."

"Uh-huh," The five year old nodded as he remembered he did that the previous year when he was in JK. "I see Kevin!" He pointed excitedly to the classroom where his best friend was already playing, "Lets go."

"Mommy," Sophia pouted.

"Okay sweetheart I'll take you to your classroom," Gabby told her and walking over to Jordi she said, "You're going to have such a great time in SK. I love you and I'll see you in the afternoon."

"Mommy!" Jordi buried his head into her side, "Can I go tomorrow?" He asked fear suddenly setting in.

Gabby looked down at him, "Look Kevin's waiting for you, and you'll see Sophia a lot and maybe even Addison too. Just go with Daddy okay."

Jordi walked to his father and took his hand.

"Now lets go to your classroom," Gabby turned and walked towards one of the JK classes, stopping at Sophia's cubby she hung up her backpack and coat and carried her into the classroom where a young teacher was there to greet them.

'Well hello, I think I remember you from last week," She commented on the introduction day they'd had the previous week.

"Hi," Sophia smiled, "I'm Sophia."

"My names Ms. L," She said as her full last name was to hard for the children to pronounce. "Would you like to come and play?"

"Yes!" She said excitedly and said, "Bye Mommy!" And ran off to play.

Ms. L laughed, "Well she seems very social."

"Oh she is. She's wanted to come here since last year when her older brother stated JK. She's ready too, lots of energy that one."

"Yes I can see," She saw that Sophia had already began playing with the other children.

Gabby met up with Matt in the hallway and they walked back out into the parking lot.

"So only two children at home all day now," Matt loaded Isabelle into her car seat.

"Yeah I know," Gabby buckled Jacob into his car seat, "They're really growing up. Next year Isabelle will be starting JK, Sophia SK, Jordi Grade one and Addison will be in grade four."

"I know," He looked at her, "Time goes by really fast."

"Yeah it does," She admitted and started the car and drove off.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Hope you liked it, please tell me what you thought. Oh and please send me any prompts you have.

**Next up: **Going to see Santa Clause and ice skating (combined prompts from Sarrabr4 and Goggibee)


	3. Santa Clause

**A\N: **Happy Holidays everyone! :D Here's my present you all of you. This one-shot is for **Sarrabr4 **who wanted a one-shot where the children had different milestones and for **Goggibee **who wanted to see the children going to see Santa Clause.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Santa Clause<strong>

"Oh no!" Sophia pouted miserably as she saw the line up to see Santa Clause, "There's a long line."

"We'll there's a lot of children who want to see Santa Clause," Matt explained to his daughter.

"Now!" Three year old Isabelle pouted miserably and stomped her foot. She had been looking forward to seeing Santa Clause for a few weeks.

"No, no Isabelle we need to be patient, wait our turn," Gabriela explained to the young girl. She knew that most children her age didn't like taking turns and sharing but for some reason Isabelle always seemed to have a harder time with it.

"I'm going to ask Santa for a big fire truck that I can ride!" Jordi said excitedly, "And helmets too!"

"A fire truck you can ride on?" Matt looked at his son, "Maybe Santa is already working on it. You did add it first to the letter you wrote to him."

Jordi had wanted a huge ride on fire truck since he got to go on a ride-along with Matt and the rest of the truck guys on his birthday. Since mid-August Matt had been starting the design to make his son exactly that and now a little more then a month before Christmas it was well on its way to being finished.

"I know Daddy but I want to make sure he knows," Jordi explained, "If he gets it he's real."

Sophia's eyes bulged out of their sockets and she gave her parents a terrified look, "Santa's not real?"

Addison turned to her younger sister, "Of course he's real! She smiled, "Jordi's just trying to get us upset."

"That's mean," Sophia looked at her older brother.

Addison looked at her parents and smiled proudly. She had realized Santa wasn't real the previous Christmas. However she very much enjoyed keeping the magic alive for her younger siblings, especially when Jordi started to have doubts about Santa being real.

The line moved along and soon the family was getting close to the end of it, "I go first!" Isabelle declared.

"No I'm older!" Sophia pouted and glared at her younger sister, "I'm going first!"

'No! No! No!" Isabelle went to hit her but Matt was quicker and he took het into his arms, "How about you both go up at the same time, that way Mommy and Daddy can get a nice picture of both of you with Santa."

"No!" Sophia cried, "I go alone!"

"I'll go with you. But we all have to go. Just the girls," Addison smiled at her younger sisters, "We all have nice dresses on."

Both younger girls looked at their older sister and agreed, they loved her and would do anything they told them to. When it was there turn she took both of their hands and walked up the stairs to see Santa Clause.

"What just happened?" Matt looked at his wife, he was blown away by what his eight year old had done, and had made seem so easy.

"Addison just proved she's not a little girl anymore; maybe Santa should really consider getting her that nail polish lit she's been asking for."

"Maybe," She let his voice drawl out and he took a picture of the girls with Santa Clause.

As his sisters were walking off the stage Jordi ran up ahead of Gabby and Jacob who was in her arms began to squirm, "No Mommy!" He cried. "No!"

"You don't want to see Santa?"

"No!"

"Okay," She turned and walked back to where the girls were waiting.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Please review and\or give me any one-shot ideas you want me to write for this series.

**Up Next: **The family goes to a BlackHawkes game (requested by a guest reviewer)


	4. Blackhawks Game

**A\N: **This one-shot is for a guest reviewer who wanted to see the family go to a hockey game. I hope they, and everyone else likes it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC, Global, the NHL or any of its teams or arenas.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Blackhawks Game <strong>

Unbuckling her seatbelt Addison helped her parents get her younger siblings out of their car seats and booster seats. Taking Isabelle's hand she helped her younger sister down onto the pavement before jumping down herself.

"Daddy this is so cool," Jordi was talking their father's ear off as they came around from the other side of the car, Matt carrying Jacob and holding Sophia's hand.

"Uh-huh," Gabby smiled at her son before getting serious she looked at the three oldest and said, "You remember the rules right."

"Mommy!" Jordi complained, "Again!"

"Hey, hey," Matt fought the urge to laugh as he looked at his son, "That's not funny."

"You have to stay with your father or I, no going off on your own. This is a big place and you could get lost."

"I'll look after Isabelle." Addison smiled.

"No!" Isabelle looked up at her a frown on her face, "Mylf," She pointed her herself meaning she could look after herself.

Matt chuckled at his youngest daughter, everyday she reminded him more and more of Gabriela.

"Can we go?" Sophia began getting impatient as she looked up at the arena.

"Yes, we're going," Gabby took Sophia and Isabelle's hands and began walking into the United Centre where the Chicago Blackhawks played their home games.

They had gotten a good deal on tickets through the fire-fighters union and had agreed that they should go. Addison and Jordi played hockey and both seemed to really like it and the youngest two were for the most part able to sit through a match on TV.

The family showed the attendant their tickets and got their bags checked and made their way to their seats. Matt sat at the end with Jacob on his lap and Jordi beside him, Addison sat beside Jordi and Sophia, Gabby sat next to Sophia and Isabelle who was sitting beside her.

"Well looks like I'm sitting beside a cute Blackhawks fan," A young man smiled as he sat beside Isabelle and smiled at her Blackhawks jersey, and the team coloured clips and bows in her curly brown hair.

"No!" Isabelle looked up at him and stared.

"Isabelle when someone compliments you, you say thank-you," Gabby explained to her two year old daughter.

"No," Isabelle said and buried her head into Gabby's side.

"My apologizes for my two year old. Her favourite word is 'no' right now."

"No worries, I have a boy who just turned three, he went through that stage as well," He smiled.

Isabelle lifted her head up and turned to the man, "Boy?"

"Yes, I have a boy a little older then you. Do you like boys?"

"No! Ewe!" She exclaimed and stuck out her tongue.

"Good," The man laughed and turned his attention to his phone.

"Hey babe," Matt got his wife's attention, "I'm going to go change Jacob, is Isabelle alright?

"Yeah I changed her before we left."

"Okay, I might grab some food well I'm up as well."

"Daddy I need to go pee," Jordi announced.

"Okay bud, come on," Matt said and the boys left.

"Mommy can you fix my hair," Addison asked as she noticed her braids were falling out. "I want hair like Isabelle's," She complained, she had inherited Matt's thin blonde hair and no matter how she had it up it always ended up falling out. Isabelle on the other hand had inherited Gabby's thick curly dark brown hair and her hair could always stay up.

"Your hairs just fine," Gabby told her daughter as Addison sat on her lap and waited patiently as her mother did her hair.

Watching this Sophia, who wanted to do everything Addison did the young girl took the two clips out of her shore hair and smiled at her mother, "Mommy my hair too," She held up the clips as evidence.

Gabriela was almost certain her daughter had pulled them out on purpose but it didn't matter, she thought it was adorable when Sophia wanted to copy Addison.

"Okay honey come here," Gabby told Sophia after she had finished fixing Addison's hair.

Sophia smiled and went to sit on her mother's lap.

"Look Mommy," Addison pointed to where Matt and Jordi were coming back down the stairs carrying armfuls of food.

"Matthew Casey," Gabby frowned half-amused half annoyed as her husband came into hearing range, "Why is our five year old son carrying most of the food?"

"Because sticky fingers kept trying to eat everything," Matt rubbed the thin blonde hair on Jacob's head and the one year old laughed.

"Sticky fingers that's funny," Addison giggled as she took one of the bags of popcorn from Jordi.

"Latete!" Isabelle grabbed the chocolates from Jordi.

"Isabelle you don't grab," Matt looked at her sternly, "Give those back to your brother and ask for them nicely.

Isabelle's lower lip began to tremble and she pouted.

"Daddy she's faking!" Addison exclaimed.

"Addison," Matt sent her a stern look before turning back to his youngest daughter, "Isabelle if you don't ask for those nicely you won't have any. I don't like that pout, you're a big girl, and you need to start acting like it."

That did it, Isabelle began to cry and stomp her feet, she threw the candy on the floor and screamed.

"People are staring," Addison complained and she lowered herself in her seat, "Mom, Dad!" She groaned in frustration as she felt her parents weren't doing anything.

Gabriela picked Isabelle up and carried her up the stairs and out of view.

"Isabelle's such a spoiled brat sometimes," Addison rolled her eyes.

"Addison that's not nice. You know better then to say that."

"But Dad she gets whatever she wants all the time!"

"Yeah," Sophia copied Addison.

"Girls your sister is still learning things like sharing okay. You're both older so you have to be patient with her, now I don't want to hear anything else about it."

"Fine," Addison sighed and turned to watch the player's warming-up.

Just after the game started Gabby came back with a calmed down Isabelle and for the rest of the game everything seemed to go all right.

In the 3rd period Chicago scored to take the lead. The crowd went wild in celebration and Jordi got onto his seat and waved the foam finger he had gotten.

"Jordi look!" Gabby smiled brightly as she saw her son on the jumbotron

"We're on TV!" Sophia cheered excitedly. "Cool!"

"Alright," Addison smiled as well and all the kids were too excited to notice when the screen went back to showing the game.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>Please review and also don't forget to give me prompts :)

**Up Next: **A one-shot about Gabby and Matt telling the children how they met; and fell in love and about the times the children were born. This is a mixed promot one-shot for a guest reviewer who gave me a prompt for Matt and Gabby telling the children how they met and for a guest review and **DaisyAngel **who promoted Gabby and Matt telling the children about when they each were born.


	5. Questions

**A\N 1: **This one-shot is for **DaisyAngel **and a Guest reviewer who wanted both wanted to read about the births of the children. This one-shot is also for a Guest reviewer who wanted Matt and Gabby to tell the children how they first met.

**A\N 2: **As for the format of this story I was going to have the scenes in flashbacks but then thought since they're so many of them that might be to disruptive to the story; when I cam up with this idea I used I felt it fit nicely with the ages and traits and characteristics I've been developing for the children. I do apologize though if the reviews or anyone else were expecting flashback scenes. If you still want to see flashbacks to certain things prompt me to write them and I will :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC, Global or Band-Aid.

**Spoilers: **Spoilers for season one.

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Questions<strong>

It was Saturday afternoon and Gabby was at home with the children alone, as Matt had taken on extra construction jobs so they could save up money to go on vacation.

"Mom," Addison sat down at the kitchen table with her binder and pen, "Can you tell me how you and Dad met?"

"This for your Social Studies project?" Addison's class was studying family origins and timelines in Social Studies. As final project they needed to write a report on their family and draw up a timeline of major events.

"Uh-huh," She nodded, "I'm going to takes notes."

"Well, come help me load the dishwasher and I'll tell you all about it."

"Okay," Addison stood and began to help her mother. "You and Daddy met at work right?"

"Yeah at station fifty-one. Your dad wasn't even Lt. yet when I started there."

"What was he?" Addison looked up at her mother finding it hard to image her father not Lt. of truck eighty-one.

"He was just another firefighter like your Uncles. He didn't get promoted until later."

"What's promoted mean?" She wondered.

"Mommy!" Jordi yelled as he ran into the room sobbing, "Isabelle, bite me!"

Gabby put down the plate she was holding and turned to look at her son, "Lets see it," She said and he removed his hand to reveal two teeth marks, it had broken the skin. "Why did she bite you?" Gabby asked as she got down the medical supplies.

"I didn't do anything to her!" He defended himself.

"Okay Jordi," Gabby picked him up and placed him on the counter and put some anti-biotic ointment on his arm and then a Band-Aid. "All better?"

"No," He frowned miserably, "I hate sisters."

"Now, now hate is a strong word," Gabby lifted him off the counter and warned. "Do you want to go and play or stay here?"

"Go and play," He decided and then turned and left.

"Wait just one more second Addie," Gabby left the kitchen and looked into the family room where the younger four children were playing, "Isabelle, come here," Gabby knelt down, "Did you bite Jordi?"

"No," She lied biting her bottom lip in the process.

"Isabelle, biting is not nice and either is lying. Lying isn't good."

Isabelle pouted, "Hit me," She pointed to Jordi.

"What? I bumped into her!" He exclaimed.

"Jordi," Gabby eyed him. He too, bite his lower lip when he was nervous, lying or upset. A trait three of her children had gotten from her Gabby had learnt over the years.

"Okay maybe I hit her."

"You don't hit Jordi, you know that. You know better then to lie too; I think maybe you need to take a little break from playing and come do something in the kitchen."

"No," He hated his mother's version's of time-outs."

"Yes," She repeated sternly, "Now go in there and wait!" She ordered.

Jordi did what he was told. "Now Isabelle," Gabby turned back to the two year old, "You hurt Jordi. Use your big girl words when someone hurts you. Say no. Or come to Daddy or me. Okay?"

"Oday," She reached up and kissed her mother sloppily on the cheek before proceeding to go back and playing.

"Dad's home!" Matt called as he walked into the front door and a scrambling of legs all went running towards him.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Addison and Jordi were, as always the best at getting their father's attention while their younger siblings were trying to keep up and jump as high as them.

Matt kissed each of them and picked up Jacob and Isabelle, "One at a time."

They all started talking again, "Addison tell me about your project?"

"I'm asking Mommy about how you first met," She told him, "I have to ask about how we were born to,' She cringed.

Matt laughed at her reaction, "Well those five moments are five of the best of my life."

She smiled, "I need to know a lot too like anything important you can remember and why."

"I want to hear!" Sophia grinned, "Please?"

"Of course you can listen sweetheart," Matt told her. "I think this is a good opportunity for story time."

"No, play!" Isabelle pouted.

"You can play if you want baby," Matt placed the active toddler on the ground and she ran to continue playing.

"I'll keep Jacob with me," Gabby reached for the youngest.

"I'll help you first," Addison, remembered she was helping her mother and raced back into the kitchen.

Gabby smiled proudly at her daughter; she really was turning into a very responsible and caring young lady. Her teachers often praised her at hoe much of a natural leader she was and how compassionate she was to others. All Gabby could say was that she had inherited her leadership abilities from her father, although Matt disagreed saying she got it from both of them.

Once the dishes were finished the family all settled into the family room for story time. Addison was sitting on a beanbag chair with her notebook and pen on her lap and Sophia who was sitting on Matt's lap along with Jordi was doing her best to copy her older sister. Gabby was sitting beside Matt but was keeping a close eye on the youngest two who were still busy playing.

"So Addison I told you that Matt wasn't Lt. yet when we met," Gabby continued off her story, "I was pretty young when I came to firehouse 51, a few years older then Diego."

"Oh okay," Addison nodded, "I'm going to add them to my report too. And maybe Uncle Antonio and Auntie Laura too. Oh and Abuela and Abuelo."

"I think they'd like that." She smiled, "Now your father and I became really good friends but he was…." She looked at her husband not sure if or how he wanted to explain Hallie to the children. It would be the first time they'd find out about their father's former fiancée so Gabby wanted him to tell them, if he told them at all.

"I was dating another woman when I met your mother," Matt picked up the story, "Her names was Hallie and she was a doctor."

"But you and Mommy are married?" Jordi looked at his father. He didn't understand how all of that worked.

"Yes we are bud; Hallie and I we were going to get married but it didn't work out. Your mom was there for me when we broke up and then after awhile we started to date and we fell in love and got married."

"What about Hallie?" Addison asked, still curious about this girl her father dated.

"Well…" Matt cleared his throat, "She left to be a doctor in another country," He explained not wanting to tell his children about how she died in a fire.

Addison nodded, "Now how about your wedding?" She asked.

"Well we got married in a church and it was very beautiful," Matt said, "Your mother was absolutely gorgeous in her dress. I know you've seen it before."

"I'm going to wear it when I get married!" She smiled.

"I'm sure you'll look as beautiful as your mother," Matt smiled at his daughter, "What else do you need to know?"

"Tell me about when I was born… please," She added knowing she wouldn't' get any answer unless she used her manners, "Mommy said later we go through the pictures on the computer and choose the best ones to use in my timeline."

"Okay well you were born in the middle of the day."

"Was I cute?"

"Of course you were. All of you were cute when you were born."

"Who was the cutest?"

"You were all equally as cute," Gabby cut in, "Now do you want to hear about when Jordi was born?"

"I remember seeing him," Addison looked at her younger brother, "I had to stay with Abuela and Abuelo. You took a long time to come."

Gabby laughed. It was true Jordi's birth was the longest and hardest but she hadn't expected Addison to remember that.

"I stayed with Abuela and Abuelo for three days! Why did you take long?" She frowned at her brother.

Jordi looked at her, "I don't know. I can't remember!"

"Okay, okay," Matt interjected, "Do you both remember when Sophia was born?"

"I don't."

"You were a baby," Addison told her brother, "Of course you don't remember, I remember. Sophia never cried. Never ever,"

Sophia smiled, "You like me?"

"Of course I like you," Addison replied back. "I remember when Isabelle was born too."

"I remember that," Jordi added, "Eva and Diego stayed with us."

"Yeah and we stayed up late," Addison grinned, "And watched lots of movies."

"I don't remember," Sophia frowned. She didn't like not knowing things and was always feeling left out.

"You were pretty little sweetie," Gabby rubbed her daughter's back to comfort her, "Do you remember when Jacob was born? You got to hold him in the hospital."

"I do!" Her smiled brightened, "I remember he was so small."

Hearing his name Jacob toddled up to the group and looked up at both of parents, "Me?"

"We were talking about when you were a small baby," Gabby told him.

"I'm big!" He proclaimed smiling and then toddled off again.

Sophia had been quiet for awhile and then suddenly she asked, "Mommy, Daddy, where do babies come from?"

Gabby and Matt looked at each other. They had each and together many times explained this as best they could to their children but they knew that Addison would start figuring things out soon and they were worried she'd start asking questions as well.

"Well sweetie when two people love each other very much, like Daddy and I they can have kids."

"How?"

"Well…. They just hug each other kind of and the baby grows in the Mommies tummy and then it comes."

"Dad, Ella said that her Mommy told her that its called sex," Addison interjected, "Is that right?"

This had been what they were afraid of, "Is that what Ella said?" Matt turned to his eldest daughter, "Did she say anything else?"

"She said the baby comes out-"

"Okay Addison!" Gabby cut her off sending Matt a glare for asking her more questions, "How about we go and call Ella's mommy and see what she says."

"No Mom," Addison complained, "I'm older, I know," She looked between her parents trying to appear more grown-up then she was, "Dakota has two older sisters. I know a lot!" She added just in case they doubted her. Her friend's sisters hadn't told her everything but she knew somethings and she wanted to learn it all so she could brag to her friends that she knew.

"I want to know!" Sophia exclaimed.

"Okay-"

"Addison we're going to go and talk in your room. Matt make sure Sophia…"

"Yeah," Matt nodded understanding what his wife wasn't saying.

"Daddy!" Sophia began to cry, "I want to go!"

"I know baby but Mommy needs to talk to Addison right now when you're older like Addison she'll talk to you."

Sophia didn't like this and she pouted, "Now Daddy!"

"No, sorry sweetie you're still to young."

"Dada!" Jacob toddled over to Matt carrying a plastic fire truck, "Ook!"

"Oh a fire truck." He grinned, "Are you going to save people?"

"Lets play firefighter!" Jordi jumped down from the couch and ran to the LEGO's, "We can make a tall tower and it can be on fire and then the firefighters and come and save everyone!"

Jacob watched his older brother and began clapping and smiling, he didn't really know what he was doing, he was just glad he was playing with him.

"I'll be the paramedic!" Sophia ran to get the plastic ambulance.

Matt moved to sit on the floor and watched as his three children played somewhat cooperatively together.

"Daddy!" Isabelle ran over to him and plopped herself in his lap giving him sloppy kisses all over his face, "Love you!"

"I love you too baby," Matt hugged her close and kissed her in return.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>So, what did you think? Please review and let me know.


	6. Make-up and Haircuts

**A\N: **This one-shot is for a guest reviewer and **yellowsunshinegirl **who both wanted to see Matt and Gabby deal with the children on a day when there all misbehaving. I hope that they and everyone else likes this. If you have any prompts please give them to me as I'm running low on them.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global.

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Make-up and haircuts <strong>

It was quiet. To quiet. Gabby knew that that wasn't supposed to be a good thing; maybe thought it was because Matt had taken Addison and Jordi outside for a hike and Isabelle and Jacob were napping. That meant that only Sophia was up and as far and Gabby knew she was playing quietly in her room.

"I should check on her anyways," She put the plate down and hipped her hands on a cloth before heading upstairs. Peaking into Addison and Sophia's room she didn't see her daughter, "Sophia," She walked further down the hallway looking in every open room. She found her in the master bedroom.

"Sophia!" She gasped and saw her daughter using her make-up as finger pain along the walls. She had also used crayons and markers. "Sophia," She walked up to her and took the items out of her hands. "You know better then that," She scolded, "You don't draw on walls and you don't use Mommy's make-up.

"Pretty Mommy!" She grinned happily at her mother as she pointed to the wall.

"It may be pretty Sophia but you draw on paper not on walls. Now you're going to help me clean all of this up lets go downstairs and get what we need."

"No Mommy! Sophia shook her head, "No! No!" She ran out of the room and into het younger siblings room, "WAKE UP!" She shouted and her brother and sister woke-up and began to cry.

"Sophia!" Gabby frowned at her but let her daughter run out of the room again and she tended to her youngest too, she lifted them both into her arms and carried them into the master bedroom where Sophia was again drawing on the walls.

"Sophia, you stop that right now!"

The house was suddenly filled with the sound of Addison crying and she heard Jordi's face saying that something was fair.

"Oh boy," Gabby shook her head, "Sophia you go into your room."

She frowned and ran down the hallway but instead of going into her room she ran downstairs and straight behind Matt's leg, "Mommy's mean!"

Matt looked back at his daughter, "I'm sure Mommy's not mean what did she do?"

"I told her to stop drawing on the walls with make-up, Gabby told her husband as she came down the stairs, "What happened here?" She looked at her eldest children. Addison had around a dozen thistles stuck in her hair and Jordi had a piece of gum in his.

"Jacob was sticking thistles in Addison's hair so she put her piece of gum in his hair," Matt explained.

"Mommy Daddy said my hair had to be cut!" Addison cried, "I like my hair!" She had long blonde hair.

"I'm afraid so sweetheart but hopefully it won't have to be cut to short."

"I hate you!" She stuck her tongue out at Jordi. "You have short hair, it's not fair!"

"Yes it is!" He shoved her.

"That's enough," Matt pulled them apart, "Jordi, go to your room and don't come out until your mother or I comes and talks to you."

Mumbling under his breath Jordi did as he was told.

"As for you," He looked at Addison, "You go into the bathroom and wait until your hair can be cut."

"I want to go to a hair dresser's," She whined, "My friends will laugh at me!"

"I'm sorry Addison. What your brother did to you was wrong but you did something wrong too."

Addison marched away angry.

"Okay Sophia," Gabriela looked at her daughter, "This time you go to your room and stay there and later you can clean the walls off."

Sophia looked like she was about to argue but she decided against it and went upstairs with her mother as Gabby wanted to make sure she went to her room.

Matt who had followed behind Gabby shook his head, "You want to try and get Isabelle and Jacob back to bed? Or do you want to deal with the kids?"

"Let me cut Addison's hair; at least I won't make her hair to short. I'll try and get them back to sleep," She looked at her two youngest, "Although it shouldn't be a problem they're pretty tired."

"Okay," Matt nodded and kissed her on the lips and then kissed Isabelle and Jacob. He walked into Jordi's room while Gabby waked into Isabelle and Jacob's room.

After getting Isabelle and Jacob back to sleep Gabby wen downstairs and into the small washroom where Addison was, "Alright sweetie lets see what we have."

"Mom can I please go to a hair dresser?"

"No I'm sorry sweetheart; your father was there, not me its his call. I'll try my best through to make it even."

She sighed in frustration, "Fine."

"Now hold still alright," She said as she had scissors in her hands and she didn't want to cut anything she didn't have to. It took around fifteen minutes but when she was finished Addison's hair was a little shorter then shoulder length hair and almost perfectly straight. "See its not that bad," Gabby said showing it to her in the mirror, "And hair grows pretty fast."

"I still don't like it."

Ignoring the comment Gabby said, "Now you get a broom and dust-pan and sweep up all the hair and I think that no going over to friend's house or having them over for a week and no TV for a week is a fair punishment.

Addison didn't think it was fait but had learned not to argue with her parents as it only made things worse.

Jordi received almost the game punishment as his sister but instead of no playing with friends he wasn't allowed to play street or watch TV for a week

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>So, what did you think? Please review and give me any ideas you have as well :)


End file.
